


Spider Alpha

by waadaah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Invasion, Alien Sex, Animal Transformation, Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Bugs & Insects, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Vore, Cock Warming, Cock tongue, Cockblocking, Corruption, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Driders, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Giant Spiders, Harems, Hermaphrodites, Hive Mind, Impregnation, Insect sex, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Spiders, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Transformation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Urethral Play, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waadaah/pseuds/waadaah
Summary: When an alien insect lands on Earth, it finds a thriving teenager, full of hormones necessary for reproduction and conquering; what happens when Scott does not become a werewolf, but something far more threatening. What will happen on Beacon Hills? Scott!Evil!Spider, Scott!Spider TF
Relationships: Aiden/Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore, Ethan & Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Scott McCall & The Pack, Scott McCall & Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Pilot

There was a new breed in Beacon Hills, something far more dangerous than just claws and fangs. Scott would never know what bit him this time.

** Prologue: **

A hot summer was hitting the western United States, the heat of the day lasting long into the evening while the sky was painted rich shades of red, orange and purple from what was remaining of the sun, dropping beyond the horizon.

Beneath the darkening sky, the ground was alive, hundreds of insects, moving to and from, battling for resources and working on the eternal struggle for survival. It was a hard life for the little bugs, their hard shells hiding malnourished juicy innards, but they made do. Every quest of the day, one and another.

Far above in the sky, the twinkling starts began to sparkle brighter when a streak of light crossed the sky, evidently becoming shooting starts, like meteor shower, but a thunderous resounding boom indicated something had penetrated the atmosphere, then another boom. The fiery streak crossed a state line, then another, arching down and slowing all the same, hurtling downwards more and more before it hit the ground.

A shockwave spread outward from the impact, a spray of dirt and fire arched up coming down in smoldering bits for dozens of feet… and for the first time, there was silence. The crickets had gone quiet, and the ground crawling insects scrambled in disarray and even the wind seemed afraid to blow across the hot surface.

The surface appeared to be a rock covered by some classic honeycomb. There was some darkness and quiet in the rock, but finally a shiny black claw tipped hand emerged, then another, and then a third, and then a fourth. Four arms hoisted the creature from the depths before an exoskeleton covered body tumbled from it. The lower arms shifted and fleed, looking more like the front legs to steady the creature as the hind legs emerged.

The black body of the creature, two antennae arching up and bending down. Mandibles clicked and clattered a bit and the being rose up on the lower two limbs, standing 5-foot-tall, it lifted its arms running fingers over a few hairline cracks in its plating, feeling the faint moisture beneath.

This insectoid creature needed food, it needed healing. He was lonely without a hive; he did not know where he was. The planet felt a bit cold and the air was smoky, but beneath that was a familiar scent, a mix of the anthropomorphic ant recognized. The smells for food, for threat, for reproduction.

The insect looked around, his antenna flicking, the smell was all around him, very weak but present, and yet he saw none of his kind. Feeling panicked, the insect leaned down slowly to the ground, following the scents before he saw movement. All over the ground, tiny insects adjusted their path.

The creature realized this was a primitive planet where the insects had not evolved to their true nature. he was not alone after all… Stranded on a strange planet.

(Meanwhile)

After yet another hot day, Scott McCall woke up, he was the average teenager suffering from asthma, and living with his single mother in Beacon Hills, not too far from the forest where this crash happened. In fact, the officials were searching for what appeared to be a meteorite landing in the forest.

Scott was medium height young man with olive skin, dark brown eyes and curly black brown hair, he was only 16, he was just starting his high school years, as he was getting ready to go back to school. Scott moved around his room, examining what had already been a mess before he moved to the window, peeking out through the blinds above the air conditioner. There was no movement outside, nothing seemingly out of the ordinary.

For days the little black insects had coming and going from Scott house, her mother had just enough time to keep everything tidy and clean with the struggles of being a nurse at the local hospital and growing up a teenager, he had almost no time.

The paths were well marked and made it easy for the insect creature to follow. The creature moved across the terrain with ease, adjusting to the scent of her small cousins. The creature approached Scott’s house, and came to a stop, seeing that his little cousins were crawling through the gaps and holes in the house. The creature did a good job to hide and move through the house, looking at the strange windows, and wondering which might be a portal to the inner sanctum. Soon mandibles pierced through the mesh and began cutting slicing like razor blades. He meshes away and a hand slid up in between the screen door and the inner door.

As his hind legs touched down and he began to rise, he heard a click and then a pop. Standing right before him there was a sixteen-teenager boy, with black curly hair. Scott was paralyzed and in shock as he saw the creature. The creature tried to calm him down, but it all came in clicks and hisses. Taking it as a threat, Scott moved fast back to his room.

The creature began to grow a long, segmented, curved extension from him back, growing as it was a scorpion tail. The barbed tip pulsed, and soon thick amber liquid shot out in a thick spray, hitting the human’s face. It clung to his face, his chin, his nose. Scott backed up, coughing and hissing, trying to get it off but it stuck to him like glue… and it tasted good. He involuntarily licked it, and slurped and sucked on it.

  * “What’s this?” Scott wondered as his heart rate was getting up, he felt warm. Scott had no words to describe that taste as the heat continue spreading from his mouth, down his throat, into his belly, and from there to the rest of his body.



Scott fell onto his knees as his cock was wobbling and thick so full of blood, just whipped out in the air for all to see, which caused the creature to move forward, as the insectoid came further, Scott could see its cock, growing out of his exoskeleton, it protruded from a sheath, and appeared bestial, it appeared to be equine length, long, large and thick. The alien cock flared outwards and then slowly narrowed to a point, the length ended in a three-dimensional spade shape.

  * “I am not gay, I am not sure why I am feeling like this,” Scott whispered as the pheromones were acting right on.



The creature moved closer to him, as the creature brought out the tip of his alien cock to Scott’s mouth. Scott tried to resist, but soon Scott let it slid in, expelling more juices at once. His cheeks bulged out and soon the amber fluids dripped down his chin and onto his chest. It was too much to drink, but he tried anyways. Swallow after shallow until then the creature pulled back slowly, the alien cock emerged from tightening and hardening lips, the amber fluid sprayed down the boy’s chest. The amber began sizzle and dissolve his clothing, revealing his bare chest.

The creature continued to spray more and more, coating the human, the amber fluid from the alien cock thickened more and more like sap, coating his shoulders and arms, his chest and groin even his back, slowly hardening into a shell, a cocoon.

The cocoon was more intimately, it filled every crevice, coated him fully… At first it was creating, sticky and hot, like some massage oil… but as it firmed, as it coated his ass cheeks, and surrounded his hardened cock, it began to grow tight, firm, hard… and everything was exposed. His cock felt really hard, it also happened to be encased.

Scott groaned, looking around and then up, he could see the insectoid outside morphing as well, his arms fell out from its body as the creature fell to the floor. Scott could see the cock of the creature wobbling as it was moving getting closer to the cocoon.

  * “What the hell is happening?” Scott said as he tried to move, but it was impossible, he was encased in crystal.



Scott could hear the echo sound of the creature eating away the cocoon, slithering himself into the cocoon, as the creature was now slithering inside, for him, the dense liquid seemed like a pool. Scott could his mandibles eating away some of the fluids as he could see his eyes for a second. Scott was now certain of what was about to happened. The creature’s head was aligning itself between Scott’s legs, reaching for his cock.

Scott could not help but moan breathily as a skillful tongue played about the bottom of his shaft and glans, the creature was coating the already hard cock, until in matters of seconds, his mouth opened revealing an orifice with fluids that seemed to coincide with the amount of viscous precum that the swollen tip began to drip even against the pressurized cocoon.

  * “Fuck… Fuck…” Scott began to curse as he saw the creature’s head positioning to his cock, until a wave of moist heat spread over his inhumanly invigorated member.



In matters of seconds, the soft, moist lips of the insectoid pressed against Scott’s tip only momentarily before fully plunging itself onto him, making a tantalizingly carnal, wet squelch as it forcefully hilted itself upon his length. Every muscle in Scott’s body tensed uncontrollably as an indescribable wave of pleasure peaked and crashed over his very being. It was a strong grip, as then the creature began to stroke along its length. Scott moaned and groaned headily at the treatment, enjoying it thoroughly as it made him twitch and writhe under the creature’s ministrations.

At the same time, the creature’s cock was aligning as the creature’s head pushed Scott’s cock more in between his legs, crushing the crystal cocoon as the creature’s cock was just barely touching Scott’s ass cheeks. With one last careful move, the alien cock squirmed between Scott’s ass cheeks and slid up deep into his body, anchoring in his intestines, as it continued to grow up to three feet. Then it all started, the creature began to move, thrusting the whole length back and forward as Scott felt something at the tip of his cock inside the creature, a tendril, Scott felt a proboscis worm made itself clear when it pushed through his urethra, pushing into his prostate, and embedded itself firmly into his ejaculatory duct. Scott panted and said breathlessly, “it is both inside me, fuck.

Scott felt his heavy testicles twitch rhythmically, nearly pulsating after the creature had cruelly hilted itself onto him once again. It was almost as if the creature wanted him to completely focus on it, which he quickly did. The creature was milking him, pulling and sucking wetly on his cock with great vigor. At the same time, the creature was thrusting him harder and harder into his stretched hole, every thrust making Scott more and more willing to submit.

Something was creeping into his pleasure-blinded mind, another mental presence that seemed to probe gently about his brain, eliciting a sort of psychic tickling in his mind as it continued to shuffle through his very psyche. Scott felt him now as him, happy to be pleasing.

The creature’s legs began to press tight together the skins were merging as the legs of the creature were becoming an abdomen of some sort, oval shape and rounded. Meanwhile the abdomen was forming, Scott’s muscles were seizing involuntarily, his eyes clenched shut as his skull felt like it was melting. Even the flesh on his body began to pulse and shift.

A loud tearing sound came as his legs continued to swell, as his skin tone began to grow discolored. Black seemed to becoming stronger, the human flesh was fading away over time. The thin proportions between the changing bones and flesh got thinner and thinner until it split entirely. Scott’s back arched and he screemed as each leg segmented into three. Even his feet peeled into three portions each, begoming a pointed tip to the legs. His natural hair had sloughed off, but a few thicker black hairs pushed out of the thick rubbery flesh on his legs.

As much pain as Scott was experiencing, the creature did its best to push and thrust further, giving him pleasure so it offset the pain, but it all became worse when he was not able to breathe into the fluids of the cocoon, it felt like his chest was full of hot mud, but in a way it was. The creature reduced his lungs to an almost soup like mass as the body rapidly regenerated. Instead of two huge lungs, new tubes formed, connected to one another. The tubes spread around his chest cavity, forming something far more akin to the book lungs that arachnid possessed.

Scott tried to force his eyes open, but found what he saw to be extremely concerning. The world around him seemed warped, distorted like a fish eye lens… Though the searing pain on either side of his eyes reached a new level as two more eyes opened up. While all looked human for a moment, they all became rather cloudy before darkening to a solid black. The world seemed a bit more normal to him. But, it was not enough, he tried to open more, and then two more opened next to the first, the two smaller pairs of eyes just below and off to the sides of his main ones.

Scott panted, as he felt strangely good, he looked down, the creature’s head had become part of him now, biting into his flesh, but the abdomen that used to be the creature’s legs was bent in between his legs, and at the tip of the orifice was forming and pushing through a new limb, blood had started rushing into it, as the member swelling and growing erect.

Scott’s rubbery skin was harderning quickly, the surface of his skin contracted and tightened becoming hard almost like plastic. The black pigmentation grew brighter and shining in the light. Scott hissed with his breath, as the skin hardened with his abdomen muscles bulged out, more defined than they had ever been. His pectorals swelled a bit too before they became hard. The black spread up his back as well, slipping over his choulders like a vest before it started descending down his arms… Scott panted softly feeling the heat grow in his arms. His shoulders widened just a big and his biceps and triceps bulged, but the size difference was nothing. The muscles in his arms were becoming dozens of times stronger, shifting to accommodate the entire weight of his abdomen.

However, Scott could not take his eyes off of his shaft… The pain and pleasure all seemed to be the same when it came to his lusts. The abdomen actually was full of testicles all linked to this member that was wobbling and thick, so full of blood, just whipped out to be seen. It had turned red, but rather than hardening like his body armor, it had merely grown rubbery stretching out longer and Scott wanted it longer.

Scott was still trapped, but he desperately wanted to wrap around his newly shaft grown out from the abdomen, that had been the creature’s legs. Then he heard the voice.

{You will have your pleasure, my mate, my king, my alpha Varkid}

  * “Whooo are you? Why is this still feeling so good… Keep thrusting inside me… Suck me harder…” Scott whispered as he saw his cock reaching thirteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen inches as it continued to grow.



{I was the queen Varkid, with you, our race will begin to produce offspring, with our semen combined, we will grow our hive}

Scott was listening as he moaned when he felt a new sensation was building in his face… It felt like two new cocks growing erect, but he knew it was far different. As Scott moaned, his human mouth was pushed wide as two new rubbery mandibles unfolded, squeezing between his lips, spreading them wider as they flared out. Scott suddenly let out a very inhuman noise as his mandibles flexed and wiggled coming together before him. The pigmentation continued spreading up across his head, his blond hair sloughing away leaving a clear scalp in its place. Even his ears seemed to become simpler, the lobes merging with his skull, the flesh becoming smooth.

{Follow your instincts and our hive will grow quite fast}

As Scott’s lust grew stronger, his cock finished growing fully at three feet, at the base of the abdomen, finger like limbs grew out, the tip of the cock almost reached the wall of a newly grown cocoon. The crystal cocoon was hardly able to keep the new massive creature inside. Scott could feel he could wiggle room using his new six legs, he pushed one way, then another, shifting. Soon the crystal around him began to give way more easily, as if he was pushing through rock like it was water. The crystal cocoon shattered and fell away, giving the newly creature escape at last.

(To be continued?)


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of the night when the cocoon finally broke, a lake of alien syrup splashed over the stairs where the cocoon had rested for over six hours. Scott was glue in the middle, where the base of the cocoon was. Scott had continued to mature inside of the cocoon. Even though he was unrecognizable: he had an exoskeleton, he had a spider abdomen, Scott still had his face, at least in shape. While his skin was chitinous, he had the same cheeks, the same chin, the same lips, and nose. Even his human eyes were still there surrounded by the extra ones he had grown out.   
  
\- “Ahhh…” Scott moaned loudly, as he slowly moved his limbs.  
  
Scott now had muscled bug legs with feet that were long, pointed, faintly barbed. His arms and shoulders were connected together as if he had on the shoulder pads of a football player beneath his main arms. Scott had a pair of extra arms on each side, they were thinner and ending in three fingers instead of five, they were moving vigorously as Scott was gaining control of them. His ribs grew thicker as well, his own bones hardened, his new strength grew as he was holding from his butt the massive spider abdomen.   
  
Scott stood up, spontaneously, his abdomen moved between his main legs, and Scott desperately moved his clawed main hands around his aching log of a cock that was coming out of his spider abdomen. Scott started to thrust back and forth, moaning. It was as wide as his wrist and he loved that so much. Scott started thrusting into his own hands again, he held back with his legs, he started to fantasize to himself. He imagined Stiles, he was going to fuck that human’s month, then his ass. Scott’s human cock was deeply connected to this one, and his testicles had multiplied inside his spider abdomen, all making this throbbing member sticky and wet. Scott imagined Stiles as he was to become his drone, his warrior to protect him, to fuck with him…  
  
 **{Yes… Scott… We need warriors for our hive, fuck mates to satisfy our need}** the voice said as precum leaking in copious amounts from his cock.  
  
Something webbed mesh was solidifying and growing from the back of his throat, his lips parted revealing insanely sharp fangs, but as they parted, two mandibles began to push out. Inch after inch extended. They passed six inches, eight, until reaching twelve. The two mandibles came from the back of his throat, he could feel the hot, undulating, pulsating, and throbbing members.  
  
\- “Ahhh…” Scott moaned at them. “They are beating,” Scott thought. "What are they?" Scott whispered as he touched them with one hand while keeping thrusting his cock with the another one.   
  
Suddenly, pulses of wet, warm, grey spider silk launched from the tip of them. They had bulged into a ball before they launched it out. His spider silk was sticky, almost like glue, but thousand times more adhesive. It dissolved with his drool, but outside it solidified, sticking out in a warm mist. In the midst of his pleasure, Scott tried to adjust his focus, to learn how to use his new mandibles correctly. The spider silk continued evening out until it came out in a steady stream of slick grey, collecting on the floor like a spool of rope. Scott fidgeted with the ending barbs of the mandibles and he managed to separate the cum silk from himself. Scott moved his mandibles back into his throat and then he readjusted them, aiming directly to the ceiling, he shot out silk and affixed itself to the ceiling.  
  
\- “Agg…” Scott moaned harder as his cock pushed inside his abdomen, helping him balance on his new limbs against the ceiling.  
  
The retracted cock organ in his abdomen was bathed with millions of small tendrils wriggling it in a tight embrace, moving it and stimulating, soaking the cock inside a gel-like substance pool. He felt as he was actively fucking something, even his hundred testicles inside the abdomen were feeling massaged and treated, they were pulsating.  
  
 **{We need to keep you humid and hard ready…}** the voice echoed.  
  
From the ceiling, he moved upstairs still upside down, he stretched his eight limbs (the six arms and the two legs), he moved through quickly, reaching to the window at the end of the hallway upstairs. On the ceiling he was leaving behind a slime that was leaking from the tip of his spider abdomen, some might say it was precum.   
  
\- “I am thirsty,” Scott said as his mandibles came out, moving sideways in a motion to pull something inside him. In between the mandibles, his tongue was coming out, longer than before, reaching down to his nipples as it broke down into two tendrils. Scott then pulled his tongue back inside as he shot silk once again, reaching the window, and then pulling it inside as the whole structure broke down. Scott smirked as he moved outside through the window, feeling the chilly night air before he shot out silk and affixed it to a tree.   
  
With great accuracy, Scott began to leap and jump, unleashed all sorts of strings of silk around the forest at the back of his house, until he created a rudimentary form of a spider web. He felt so light, so much strength.  
  
\- “Soon…,” Scott smiled it felt as he had been a spider and bug all his life. It felt so natural to him. Scott continued moving around.  
  
With nimbleness, Scott leaped from tree to tree, getting through the deep forest where werewolves were moving through, running away from the hunters. Scott’s cock was so stiff inside his abdomen, he needed to reproduce, to cum for once and for all.  
  
Scott climbed onto the trees easily and began stalking from the branches above. With skill and agility, he leaped from branch to branch, scanning the forest floor with his enhanced vision, he spotted a werewolf who has not seen him yet. Scott’s chitin had merged with the branch color like a chameleon, and his acidic blood was cold, but the wolf could definitely smell the strong pheromones coming out from precum leaking from Scott’s spider abdomen. As the werewolf was looking for Scott, he crept to lower branches, closing in on the animal.  
  
Scott pulled his lips revealing his translucent teeth and the two throbbing wet mandibles, dripping with saliva. Scott could taste the warm and rich fluids out of the beast. Once he gotten close enough, his grip on the tree released and gravity did the rest. The werewolf looked above but it was too late. Scott’s weight crashed on top of him.  
  
\- “Rrrrr…!” The beast was roaring at the spider, but Scott moved quickly, and spit spider silk onto the werewolf’s wrists and neck.  
  
\- “There is a wonderful scent on you, a strong scent,” Scott whispered at the trapped werewolf.  
  
Silk drew out of his mandibles, lowering him towards the man, the werewolf could see the ripped muscles, a body that would please any woman. In moments, the sticky resin droplets froze his body to the strands completely taking away movement. The silk was releasing more and more, as Scott moved closer to the fang filled creature, pushing into him the silk, feeding him with the salty silk.  
  
Scott began to spin him around to encase. The werewolf began to feel the construction of the arms first, his voice was drowning out under a growing mass of white. Layers upon layers of silk encased the werewolf in a cocoon, providing no image of the man inside but allowing him to breathe with ease as the cocoon’s texture had pores.  
  
\- “Don’t worry, stay calm, my musky silk will nourish your body inside.” Scott said  
  
As the massive werewolf was being wrapped, Scott moved closer to the werewolf’s neck, he then let out his throbbing mandibles from his throat as the barbs at the mandibles pointing ends pierced through on the werewolf neck, closing the distance between Scott’s and the werewolf. Suddenly, Scott’s fangs pierced through the werewolf skin.  
  
\- “That’s the end,” the werewolf thought as he could not move being half wrapped.  
  
The werewolf breathed out every last bit of air, but instead of a stinging sensation or blood running down his neck, he did not feel any pain. Scott’s bite was soft and sensitive, as a nibble, further he licked through the fur. Scott released his neck, smiling widely on his face. The werewolf started feeling dizzy, he felt hot, his heart rate jumped. His testicles tingled pleasurably as it replenished his essence, his cock was getting stiff, erected, pushing through the cocoon. The werewolf elicited a moan as he felt this pleasurable invigoration course through his body.  
  
\- “Are you going to eat me?” the werewolf said panting.  
\- “Of course, I am not going to stop until I have sucked you dry…”  
  
Scott noticed the bulge to the silky chastity, Scott moved and began to rub his main hands up and down the werewolf’s body, the werewolf whimpered and shivered with every caress and tease. Scott loved enjoyed the sight of his new playmate, his first feeding. Scott wanted to tease more, but the hunger was too much. As the werewolf continued to moan, Scott then took a firm grip of the rope of web attacked to the werewolf’s silk underwear and began to slowly tug on it. At the same time, he also used his remaining five hands to rub and explore his body further. Soon enough, the rate at which Scott tugged at the string got faster and faster and to the werewolf, it felt like a silky-smooth hand was jerking him off. It was not long enough that the werewolf’s body tensed up in preparation to finally cum.  
  
Scott moved and cut the silk quickly as he grabbed the stiff organ into his throat, the mandibles were curving around the werewolf’s hips as the cock was into his throat, and the massive amount of cum rushed into him.  
  
\- “AHHHH…” the werewolf moaned from inside the cocoon.  
  
Blood was rushing into the stiff organ, suddenly melting away the werewolf powers into the coming salty flavor coming down Scott’s throat. The now human was trapped at the silk, as his strength continued to come lower and lower. The moans from the pain were echoing through alerting others.  
  
\- “It is not salty, not sticky, enough…!” Scott angrily whispered as he continued biting, eventually biting the organ off, going further and biting and sucking all blood and flesh, killing the human that once was a werewolf.   
  
**{Only your warriors shall provide you with deserving food, deserving cum, you shall have them}**  
  
\- “How?” Scott asked as he jumped out of the soil, into the forest.  
  
 **{Follow your instincts…}**  
  


* * *

  
  
 **(A few moments after)**  
  
Scott continued moving through, he easily soared across the air, he jumped thanks to his new powerful jointed legs. It did not take long for him to close in on another curious lonely human out here at almost 2 o’clock in the morning. Scott’s let out his mandibles as it felt like sucking in. This time it was a female, she was maybe around her 30s, and she was carrying a small gun, as if she was hunting for something.  
  
\- “I can sense…” Scott said as her bloodstream shone brightly on his eyes, the bloodstream shone strongly with her heartbeat, clearing all doubts she has not noticed him yet.   
  
Suddenly, Scott shot a web towards her, and a webbing stuck to the gun she was carrying, and pulled it from her hands, flinging the gun into the inky darkness of the forest. She turned in all directions, looking for where the silk had come from. She brought her hands up in a melee stance. Sweat ran down her face when she heard a moaning.  
  
“You make it too easy, human…” the voice echoed from the darkness, Scott said as he was moaning, his cock was rushing and stiffing once again.  
  
\- “Come out and fight with honor!” the lady said.  
\- “Face me!” she yelled out.  
  
As she turned to face her enemy, she was tackled to the ground. Her arms were pinned to the ground by black chitin appendages. She looked up and her eyes widened. The ripped muscled male body was chitinous covered in black as he had six arms and two legs, and one massive abdomen on his back. He had two big eyes with three smaller eyes on his forehead. She noticed another head that was on his crotch, it appeared as Scott had fused with someone one else, which indeed he did.  
  
Kate, that was her name, she was somewhat stunned at the unnatural beauty of the creature. But quickly snapping back to reality, her arms struggled and her leg flailed about uselessly. She tried to get out of the creature’s grip, even if the back of her mind said it was impossible. Scott leaned closer to his first prey. He smiled deviously as he watched her struggle underneath his hold. Kate was angry, as she yelled to let her go.  
  
\- “And why should I do something like that?” Scott whispered.  
  
\- “Because if you don’t, I will damn kill you, boy…”  
  
Scott quickly laughed in her face, as a cracking sound came from his jaws and four fangs started growing around his mandibles. Kate could see the fangs growing as she saw the two mandibles. She closed her eyes imagining the worst. Instead, Scott leaned in and kissed her. Scott pushed his tongue inside her, deeper, along with his mandibles. He was thrusting her throat as he was pushing in his own saliva, which was indeed the venom. It started as a slight tingling from her throat and then quickly spread over her entire body. Scott let her arms go as he knew she would not leave. The venom was becoming a tingling warmth that served to relax her. Already, she could feel herself becoming aroused. Her pussy was moistening rapidly.  
  
Scott slowly pulled from her throat as he then began to shoot his silk once again, wrapping the woman in a tight but comfortable cocoon of sorts. She could barely feel the silk on her as she was spun though inside, she was praying that someone would come, Scott finished quickly and Kate found herself wrapped firmly in the spider silk, though oddly enough her legs wrapped spread open, her crotch area was exposed.  
  
\- “More…” Kate whispered as she was lost to Scott’s saliva.  
  
Scott quickly grabbed her and raised her into the air, up to the trees, in the vast darkness, and then Scott attached her to the branch. For the first time, Scott’s cock released from his spider abdomen, leaving dozens of slime trails in its wake as it freed several dozen writhing tentacles that had coated continuously, lubricating it. Scott positioned himself against Kate, and then he slowly pressed and rubbed against her wet channel. Without any warning, Scott slid it down his fat length inside her. Kate cried in pleasure as her abdomen prominently bulged in the shape of Scott’s thick member.  
  
 **{Impregnate her… It is your royal duty, Scotty…}** the voice echoed as finally, he would be able to cum.  
  
Scott came closer to her, pushing it deeper and deeper as his mandibles and tongue went back to where they belong in his prey, the mandibles bulging from her neck as their thick length filled her esophagus, it went back and forth from Scott’s to Kate’s throats as it pumped fluids into her. The same happened with his cock, but there was no cum for now. Scott’s abdomen was fully attached to her labia moving back and forward as it continued with the act.  
  
The tongue pushed so deep almost to her stomach, and the main cock reaching far past any human limits would allow, he continued mating with her thoroughly ravaging her womb as well as the length of her passage. Kate could not take it this much longer. As dozen minutes passed by, thick knots began forming at the base of Scott’s cock, within his spider abdomen, they were the size of tennis balls. Scott felt them forming inside his cock, they were tremendous painful as they were already moving through his urethra. Without any further due, Kate’s pussy was stretched to accommodate Scott’s gooey load, it was only seconds later that Kate felt an explosion of liquid heat, brilliant wetness that filled her. At the same time, Scott’s tongue released a similar mixture of cum, different, but necessary. Scott never finished coming for over 10 minutes, leaving no drop out as his cock was completely sealed against her labia.   
  
\- “What the fuck was that?” Scott whispered as he felt the salty brine washing his mouth.  
  
Slowly after several minutes of through filling, Scott’s mandibles slid out of her, not before spurting a few ropes of pearly cum onto her lips and some onto her cocoon on her chest.   
  
Kate breathed deeply, relishing the freedom of having her throat back. Kate licked her lips clean of any errant cum, savoring its rich salty taste before swallowing it. Kate back arched as a separate blend of pain and bliss flooded her body, eliciting from her lips a scream of pleasured agony as she felt the huge bulges swim up to her pussy and into her womb. They were Scott’s egg filling her, Scott could feel them at the tip of his cock, and once they were moving and living, he retracted his cock back into him, being washed once again by the writhing tentacles inside his spider abdomen.   
  
**{You have done well, my King}** the alien insect whispered as he left her with his eggs inside her. **{Women are for breeding, men are for feeding}**  
  
Down on the soil, they were looking for her, but her mouth was shut quickly with spider silk as well as her whole body, her belly was moving though, and could be seen as the new eggs were growing inside her. The eggs began absorbing the DNA of her along with the alien insectoid one. Soon, they develop into embryos but never growing larger than a handful. However, with so many of them inside her womb, her belly grew from the size of a basketball to a larger beach ball. Her belly was veiny and pulsating inside the warm and cozy cocoon.  
  
 **{They are the minions growing, but you need mates, all royal need to be fed}** the voice echoed as his mind as the need was clear. Besides that, a hive was ultimately necessary.  
  
Down on the soil, there were werewolves fighting against their hunters, Scott had just taken one of them, but he still was aiming for his mates, for a place for the hive to grow and prosper in this world full of pests. Scott jumped and aimed his silk to affixed to a tree and continue his journey.  
  
 **{I know who my warrior may be, Stiles…}** Scott whispered as the night was vanishing.   
  


* * *

  
**(Outside the forest)**  
  
In minutes, he was onto Stiles’ bedroom window, as he quickly opened it, letting the cold morning air rushed in. Stiles was still sleeping, but Scott did not want to waste any further second, so he shot spider silk from his mandible tongue right to him. As Stiles was waking up, he noticed the salty, musky spicy scent deep on his room, Stiles was feeling something wet near his hips…  
  
\- “Hi…” Scott whispered as Stiles was opening his eyes to the eight black eyes on Scott’s face.  
  
\- “Fuck…” Stiles said as he panted in fear, he wanted to move, but he could not.  
  
Scott’s body was beautiful, magnificent, but at the same time terrifying and imposing. Stiles then saw the trail of viscous fluids that gave off the musk smell, it was all over his bed. His heart jumped when he then saw the mandibles coming out slowly from Scott’s mouth, wet and readily stiff.  
  
\- “What the fuck are you?” Stiles whispered through the struggles, even though he recognized Scott’s perfect face.  
  
\- “There is no stopping, Stiles,” his voice echoed from Scott. Stiles heard as it was a different voice also talking, a voice in pleasure.  
  
Scott rubbed his cock vigorously. Scott moaned softly, and grabbed some of the cum with his hand, and pushed it into Stiles’ throat as Scott moved in to kiss him. The two mandibles were moving through Stiles’ throat, as the bulged bodies could be seen from his neck. As Scott continued, Scott’s mandibles were cumming differently from his main cock, but giving away a saltier flavour. Stiles was now craving for it, as he was now sucking and bobbing on Scott’s mandibles.  
  
\- “Ahh…” Stiles moaned as Scott cut away the kiss, letting streams of saliva on his mandibles.  
  
Scott moved Stiles around, letting himself rest on Stiles’ back, as the spider creature jumped out of the bed. Holding Stiles with his extra arms, as he was cutting through the clothing, touching and feeling the bare skin body. Scott at the same time was aligning his cock into Stiles’ ass cheeks. Stiles's eyes squeezed tight as he felt spread out over the thicker and wider head.  
  
Before Stiles had a chance to catch his breath, several inches of maleness suddenly thrust into his ass, then several more followed. In a brilliant moment of pleasure, the cock hit Stiles’ prostate and sent a wave of pleasure through the young man, unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Stiles cried out in bliss. Scott smiled as he found his prostate gland and started to apply pressure, moaning at the orgasmic sensations pre-cum began to leak out the tip of his cock.  
  
Scott’s cock speared into him, impaling him so deep that he felt like his stomach might bulge out from it, the extra four arms were touching Stiles’ muscles as they were changing, his pecs filled out, his abs hardened, his neck widened and his legs were soon far more impressive. Scott was stroking Stiles length, but blocking his urethra with his nail, letting the cock bulging more and more.  
  
\- “AAhhhh!” Stiles was moaning in pain and pleasure. The yell was getting louder, so Scott pushed his clawed fingers into him, letting him suck them, while continued to push deeper his semen, something that he had not done before, but Stiles was so receptive, so willing that he grabbed Scott’s legs and pushed himself against him so the cock could reach deeper.  
  
\- “Stiles?” the sheriff asked, Scott, looked around.  
  
Scott jumped to the ceiling with Stiles, moving outside of the house, as the sheriff was searching, Scott let out a massive amount of cum into him, the pressure was building into his intestines, rushing more and more, liters as he continued to thrust him. Scott moved over him, tilting Stiles's head as he then kissed him, pushing his mandibles once again inside. Nurturing him with more into him.  
  
\- “Ahggg…” Stiles wanted to cry in pain, but the pleasure was fading the pain.  
  
\- “Let me come…” Stiles whispered.  
  
\- “You will have your pleasure in the time,” Scott's voice echoed in his mind.  
  
Everything went black for Stiles, as he then woke up moments later on the floor, his cock had cum lots staining the carpet.  
  
 **(To be continued??)**


	3. Warrior is born

Upon the new sun bathed the forest and the town, Kate was still dormant on that branch where Scott had left her and mated with her. Her veiny and pulsating belly grew to the size of a large beach ball. Her mind was dazed as pain and pleasure wracked her senses and body from being inseminated and implanted.   
  
\- “Ahh…” she moaned on her naked cocooned body, but the rapid metabolism minions were developing faster than anticipated. “Fuck,” she moaned in pain.   
  
The creatures were pushing their way through the dilated cervices of Kate, she did not cry out of pain, but of carnal pleasure. After a few minutes of pushing through the tight entrance of the womb, the creature began to slide its way through the canal. Her passage contracted and clenched uncontrollably, inadvertently helping the creature to advance through. Kate began to breathe sharply while her vulva began to bugle from each powerful contraction from her body, assisting the creature until their heads burst free from between her labia. Both the creature and Kate cried out as the birth induced orgasm helped push the rest of the creature’s bodies out of her.   
  
\- “Kate?” her brother, another hunter finally found her after her screams.   
  
\- “Ahhhhh!” Kate continued to moan in pain and pleasure as the creatures continue to give birth, they were five of them.   
  
\- “Let me help you,” he insisted as he started climbing the very tall cedar tree, but he ignored the truth about these new creatures, their intentions, and purposes for the hive.   
  
The creatures were coming out in long shapes, similar to worms. They were eyeless, and they moved through slimy bony fingers, they quickly crawled into the bushes. There were two, then four, and six. Meanwhile, Kate’s brother was attempting to climb the tree, but it was useless.   
  
The bony fingers clamped over his face as their long-segmented tail wrapped tightly around his neck. Breathing tubes stuffed themselves into his nostrils. He was fighting the brownish chitinous creature, but then a thick organ slid into his mouth and down his throat as it began to pump out of him fluids.   
  
\- “Nooo!” Kate yelled as she saw other creatures releasing from their fang-filled mouth a cock where suddenly spider silk shot out into her brother. The silk was catching him onto the tree, while the creature on his face began to continue sucking fluids out of him. Another creature moved his body, cutting through his skin as it then moved to his butt.   
  
That was the last thing she could see before one of them was on her face, as the long proboscis pushed into her throat, but it was different from Scott’s, it was not leaving her any fluids into her, it was the opposite it was sucking her hard, crushing her flesh as it was dissolving it with the blood. Her brother’s muscles were disappearing as his bones were remaining in the half-covered cocoon. It was gore, bloody, and definitely without mercy.   
  


* * *

  
  
**(At another location in the forest)**  
  
Scott could feel his offsprings, they were feeding, sending signals to him through the new hivemind that was growing. At the same time, he had a smaller connection to Stiles, but Stiles had not grown out fully yet, he was desperate for him to grow, to fuck. The alien bug on his crotch would not let him walk around until he had warriors on his side, the alien bug was protective of him. Needless to say, Scott was their last hope.   
  
Scott was trapped in the middle of the cave, hanging from the top with thick spider silk that held him from his legs and his thinner arms, leaving free the two main arms. As he was hanging from the top, he had his spider abdomen curved turned in between his legs with his cock released, and he has been thrusting it hard by squeezing his two hands around his shaft and giving it firm squeezes. Scott had been moaning for hours as he continued to jerk off, releasing pheromones not only for Stiles to come to him but also for his offspring.   
  
\- “Aaaahhh!” Scott moaned as his erected mandibles were squeezing between his lips, spreading them wider as they flared out. Scott let out a very inhuman noise as his mandibles flexed and wiggled coming together before him.  
  
Pulses of wet, warm, grey spider silk were launching out the mandibles, attempting to complete the spiderweb around him.   
  
His offsprings were hole-huggers, and they were crawling and rushing after they had finished with their two victims, devouring them completely, leaving the bones cleaned inside the cocoon. Suddenly, the hole-huggers moved towards the other members of the hive, their king but also their warriors. Scott’s nipples were erected at their thought, as they developed to push further and pass through his exoskeleton. The more he masturbated, the more erect they were becoming, growing two inches.   
  
\- “Why they are getting so thick?” Scott thought as he touched his inch-thick nipples, they were soft but stiff at the same time.   
  
{You will see soon enough} the voice echoed.   
  
The hole-huggers flew and buzzed their wings through the forest, and also through the town, they were aiming for the pheromones. For now, they were concentrated in the forest, but would that change?  
  


* * *

  
  
**(Back in the town)**  
  
Over the morning, Stiles was awakening on his bed, with his cock reacting and stiffen without even being touched. Stiles inhaled deeper and deeper as his eyes snapped open, looking at his cock. His cock continued to grow wider and wider, reaching two inches in thickness. Stiles closed his eyes, groaning as his brain tingled and throbbed. His eyes were turning to the color of honey and then the color of amber. He panted sharply, his breath growing hotter and hotter. While he could not feel it, his canine teeth were growing sharper and sharper, stretching longer and into points on the top and bottom, looking far more deadly.   
  
\- “What the fuck? Was it real?” Stiles panted   
  
A flash of power swept through him, starting in his mind and running down his spine, reaching his cock before there was a rush. His prostate and balls worked together and soon enough his cock was spasming, spraying out an intensely hot, thick, and steady stream of cum that soaked his bed.   
  
\- “Ahhh” Stiles moaned as the musky smell moved through his bed, and as he sniffed, the stronger the feeling reached on his hardened cock.   
  
{You need to fuck, to drink for the hive} the voice echoed through him as his hands worked together to thrust his cock.   
  
\- “How?” Stiles whispered as his mouth was producing more saliva.   
  
Stiles’ cock let out a thick squirt of grey precum across his hands and the mattress, Stiles threw his head back and howled toward the ceiling, but the sound changed as his mouth continued to change. His lower jaw stretched out from his face, giving the teeth space between each of them before they grew wider, taller, and sharper all around. His upper jaw began pushing outwards to match. A chitinous exoskeleton was growing beneath his skin, but it was not tearing his skin yet, it was just underneath with a brownish color, the chitin was ready to emerge.  
  
\- “AHhhhhh!” Stiles yelled out.   
  
Sexually spent, Stiles crawled out of his bed, and leaned over on all fours, lowering his forehead to the floor. He could feel his blood thickening in his veins, his heart beating at a different rate, his lungs filling with surprising volume, at least until there was an odd, wet slick feeling around his cock. Stiles moved to see his gaze between his arms, along his muscled underbelly and to his groin. To his horror, his hard cock was actually retracting. The shaft pulled back into his body, remaining stiff and hard, but protected. As the long undulating hip slipped into his pelvis, the wet puffy lips of his slit sealed shut with nothing but a few drops of juice.   
  
{Your cock is a powerful tool that needs to be humid and protected in our species} the voice explained as the sheriff went back opening the door.   
  
The sheriff saw his son naked on the floor on four, panting. Stiles moved his sight to him, as he actually turned back humanish.   
  
\- “It’s all good, just a nightmare…” Stiles said.   
  
{No nightmare, kill him, kill him now…} the hivemind was there whispering to him, but he fought it. {You won’t be able to fight your nature much longer}  
  
 **(At Beacon High)**  
  
Step by step, Stiles moved through the halls. His eyes gazed outward, meeting with everyone he passed. Students looked at him without even being clued into the fact that he was there. When he met eyes with the students, it felt as if Stiles could hear the whispers of their minds in his. They loved him. When he met eyes with the teachers, there was more conflict. They too were drawn to him but fought their feelings. Stiles made it easier on them, willing them to see him as just another student.   
  
\- “Good morning, Stiles!” came an energetic greeting from Mrs. Martin, mother of one of Stiles’ first crushes, Lydia Martin. Stiles had to suppress a giggle, making his way to the stairs. Something had changed with him.   
  
Stiles approached his chemistry class, trailing his fingers along with the lockers, the claws slicing into the paint as he moved. Boys and girls of all ages were whispering around him, but Stiles could hear them all with his new sense ears. They were all impressed with him. Stiles smirked at that. There was much potential. There was much potential, but the goal was evidently as the hivemind for once spoke to him.   
  
{Penetrate them, feel that cock of yours in their throats, inside their throats…} the voice echoed as he recognized it more like Scott’s voice. He was not in the high school today, even though Stiles looked around. {I can’t wait for having you all mine once again, but you are dry…}  
  
Suddenly, he crashed into Jackson, that man always tormented him for being just a nerd, calling him worthless, and in addition to date Lydia. Stiles’ mind was interrupted by darkness and resistance.   
  
\- “Jackson…” Stiles whispered. He had put up with a lot of torment from him. Stiles glanced at the clock, he was running out of time, he was going to be late for chemistry.   
However, Jackson struggled at the gaze, a general look of repulsion crossing his face before Stiles met eyes with him directly. Jackson’s muscles tensed as if Stiles had reached into his chest and grabbed him by the heart, squeezing it.   
  
Jackson could feel Stiles’ body heat and wanted to touch his skin; he could smell a musky scent lingering around his classmate that he wanted to sniff. Jackson wanted to be closer, to touch him, but that very thought sent such waves of repulsion through his body that recoiled even further.  
  
\- “Can I get passed? I have to get to class…” Jackson whispered trying to look away. His blue eyes went to the floor but slowly came back up. He looked at Stile’s chin, his nose, eyes darting around before sinking back into the yellow gaze of the man.   
  
\- “No, you don’t, you have to get to the bathroom… You cannot help yourself… Your cock is already hard, isn’t it?” Stiles asked as he opened his zip letting the precum washing his labia going through the air.   
  
\- “Shit!” Jackson groaned, feeling like he could not hold it anymore. He ran for the bathroom as the bell chimed. The hallways were clear but for Stiles and Jackson. Jackson moved for a urinal, trying to piss as if his life depended on it, but as he tried, nothing came out.   
  
Jackson saw Stiles coming inside the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Then, Stiles quickly took off his pants, leaving by Jackson’s surprise a pair of puffy lips of his slit. Juices was coming out of them as Stiles touched them with his clawed finger. Slick and clear fluid was leaking on his legs.   
  
\- “What the hell are you?” Jackson tried to back off upon seeing the slit, but no balls.  
  
Slowly the tip of a long barbed spiked penis moved outwards with stringy lubrication. Jackson gasped at the sight as Stiles grabbed his cock head with a long-clawed hand and started to rub vigorously. Stiles hissed as he continued to get closer. Jackson fell on his back as he crawled back, but it was not for long, as he reached the wall at the end of the bathroom.   
  
\- “Leave me alone!” Jackson said as Stiles continued to rub the spiked cock, which at each spike, fumes pushed out, acting as an aphrodisiac. So strong that also affected Stiles, blinding his rationale, and making move through instincts.   
  
However, suddenly, as the changes continued to kick on Stiles’ biology, his tongue began to swell uncontrollably. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell on four, his cock curved slightly. Stiles then realized what was happening. He opened his mouth and came from his now fully-formed cock tongue, gooey texture. Stiles’ cheeks started to suck and slurp and draw on it. That embrace was all that Stiles needed to go wild.   
  
Stiles nodded unable to speak with his tongue in its new form. Jackson got up and attempt to escape, but Stiles was faster. He grabbed him by the neck and with ease he lifted him off the floor. Suddenly, pulses of grey silk shot out from his cocktongue, attaching Jackson on the wall, covering his mouth so he could not yell. Stiles stretched his arms and legs out as Stiles cut through the clothing, bursting off him in a second. Stiles touched Jackson’s muscles to feel him. Jackson was in panic as Stiles saliva was unusually thick and sticky. It seemed to cling to the cocktongue. The thought of Stiles slurping on his own pre-made him disgust, yet to say that he was touching the cum on the silk.   
  
From Stiles perspective, the cocktongue was just two inches out of his mouth, throbbing noiselessly in the air. It dripped a copious amount of pre after shooting the silk. The slimy liquid dripped down the shaft. Stiles began to masturbate what was once his tongue, and Jackson was there to see it all happening. Waves of aching need emanated from his mouth, making his eyes roll, his body to clench.   
  
\- “What is it that you want?” Stiles thought as he was unable to speak.   
  
{You need to suck him, suck him dry like insects suck sap, Stiles} the voice taught him as the instincts made it clear.   
  
Stiles jumped onto the ceiling as his skin was tearing apart, leaving beneath him with his natural brownish chitinous body.   
  
{Turn, Stiles, turn into the warrior you are} Scott’s voice was predominant and turned him on instantaneously.   
  
Stiles crawled faster through the ceiling and the wall, moving his head towards Jackson’s cock. Stiles cock retracted as his labia was on Jackson’s mouth. Suddenly he pushed his hips against Jackson’s face and the main cock pushed through into his throat. Stiles moved his hips back and forth, taking in more, but his cock was coming inside and outside him as it was leaving cum into Jackson which acted as venom to the victim, rushing blood, virality, and all the energy into his cock.   
  
\- “Ahh” Stiles moaned as his cock was touching the acidic juices of Jackson’s stomach, it was reaching down there. It felt so right, so tight, so perfect. This was what he was meant to do… To fuck. He threw his head back and exhaled more than just breath. He let out his pent-up stress, concern, reservations. He accepted that this was what he was.  
  
As Stiles continued kissing Jackson, pushing his tongue deeper on the throat, his biceps and triceps expanded, then his legs muscles. It was hard to maintain the kiss before the tongue grew longer. Stiles pushed further into him, Jackson was lost in lust until Stiles then pushed him against the floor, pushing away the tongue out him.   
  
Changes escalated from Stiles’ crotch, the semi-emerged chitinous body was solidifying and growing into plates. It came up past his shoulders into spikes on either side. The brown crept down his arms over his biceps and triceps, the skin remaining more flexible around the elbows before thickening across his forearms again.   
  
\- “Ahg…” Stiles moaned as he was on Jackson.   
  
Stiles blinked trying to remain focused on Jackson, but the heat in his head, in his body was too much. There now was a new pain, starting at his hips and working down his legs. The pain greatest in his knees, but his legs burned all over. While most of his body felt tougher, sturdier, and more resilient with the exoskeleton, his legs felt frail and so feeble that they were deteriorating. The flesh sunk down into valleys along the legs, the skin and bone moving out of the way. The pain came from the fact that his bones were splitting in two. Soon enough, his legs had split into two and the muscles were adjusting. His hips shifted, his cock sliding up higher. Jackson attempted to slide out, but at the thought of him escaping.  
  
\- “Ahh” Stiles panted as he ran his cock tongue down the length of Jackson’s cock, drooling tongue-pre onto it. Still, Stiles did not know how he would drink of him, he wanted it, but the cocktongue was acting alone, it wanted Jackson’s cock harder, with more blood.   
  
Meanwhile, Stiles’ ass began to swell. It felt firm and hard, almost like he had broken his tailbone, it was becoming a growing mound. It swelled outward, flattening and lengthening, remaining as wide as his hips but becoming so much longer. Finally, his eyes changed, the iris, the cornea, they were all changing. His eyes were compounded themselves, looking far more insect-like. Suddenly, brown goo erupted from the crevices of his back armor, and then translucent, glittering brown wings began to push out. They were wet at first, but as they unfurled, they dried out and hardened, looking more like crystal.  
  
\- “Hsss…” Stiles hissed as his body went still, cooling back down to his normal temperature, his muscles relaxed and began to unlock. His body felt more natural, and with his victim at the scene.  
  
Finally, his cock tongue twitched excitedly for a moment before blooming like a flower revealing a whole interior. The hungry bloomed cock tongue revealed an inviting lengthy canal. Jackson felt something brush against his glans, primarily focusing on his constant seeping urethra. The cock tongue flicked at his own opening a few times before it then slid easily into his cock.   
  
\- “AHHH!” Jackson’s moaning muted by Stiles cock in his throat. However, Jackson continued crying out in pleasure as the cock tongue was stroking along its length. Inside the cock tongue there were thousands of ministrations, as the cock tongue made Jackson’s twitch and writhe. Nonetheless, there was a new sensation that made itself very apparent.   
  
Jackson felt an unknown sensation as the urethral penetration increased his already immense pleasure by more than two folds. He felt the proboscis worm its way up into his prostate and embedded itself firmly into his ejaculatory duct. Jackson panted. Stiles crushed his arms underneath Jackson, on his back, gripping on them with more force as he pushed his mouth into Jackson’s crotch.   
  
Jackson felt his heavy testicles twitch rhythmically, nearly pulsating after Stiles hilted himself onto him once again. Stiles moved his hips and his chest trying to get the most out of him, literally milking his cock, pulling and suckling wetly on his cock with great vigor. Stiles could feel Jackson’s life force, his strength, his vitality right there. Stiles groaned as his claws began to dig into Jackson’s flesh. Snorts and slurps became louder.   
  
Jackson was becoming hornier and hornier, enjoying the act as glands started growing on each side of Stiles's neck filling out from Jackson’s semen, these glands were acting as the testicles of his cock tongue. These sacs or glands began to swell rapidly, filling their confines with literally every hot, pearly-white fluid.   
  
About five minutes, the wings began to buzz as Stiles pushed away, leaving several streams of fluids connecting the two for a minute in his crotch and mouth. The cock moved parallel to his chest, resting in the middle as it had grown out two feet, and with nothing more, the cock retracted back. His cock tongue was becoming flaccid, coming back into him. The plates were retracting into his body, leaving once again his human skin to come once again.  
  
Jackson was still attached to the wall, but during these 30 minutes, as the classes were going on, the offspring came to Stiles, moving through as they rushed into the bathroom window, a couple moved towards Jackson, covering them once again, slithering on his body, taking it away, slowly but surely.   
  
\- “What are these?” Stiles said now that he could speak again, feeling lighter and better.   
  
{Hole huggers} the hive mind replied, as he could see them attaching to Jackson’s mouth, cock, and butt.   
  
However, they were not done, some of them did reach Stiles as he was putting his pants on. One of them reached and slithered through him, going over his right leg, moving past his hips, and reaching to one of his nipples. Stiles could see its fangs before they acted. Stiles the drool of the creature on his nipples, savoring the now aroused flesh, they felt so sensible and he could not stop feeling pleasure from it. Stiles did not want to stop them, so he places his t-shirt on them, and then he took Jackson’s hoodie and putting on, unlocking the door and leaving the bathroom.   
  
From behind him, there was nothing left, the creatures had taken Jackson into the soil near the school, digging and eating him.  
  
The day was just beginning, and the creature on Stiles's chest was caressing him, massaging his flesh, pleasuring him for the job he had accomplished. Nonetheless, in the middle of the hall, the main purpose of these creatures appeared obvious, from massing his nipples, it moved to penetrate them, making Stiles stop midway, panting as they were pushing into his nipple juices, dense fluids into him. Stiles could taste them as flesh, as it was him eating. He was being fed. Energy rushed into him.   
  
Stiles smirked as he caressed his hoodie, pushing the creature into his nipple more…   
  
**(To be continued?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

In the afternoon, the sun was burning at its most, when inside the cave, Scott was still hanging from the top. The offsprings reached to him and they were already attached to his two nipples, pushing and penetrating them, injecting them with dense flesh which he could also savor. At the same time, the alien insect was slowly changing positions underneath the exoskeleton that had them both merged.

{Warrior has grown. No need to be afraid…} the alien insect whispered as Scott moaned at the alien insect’s tongue along with his cock. The alien insect was pushing Scott’s cock into him, without realizing it, Scott had also formed a slit on his crotch, similar to Stiles’.

\- “Ahhh… It is… So tight… What is happening?”

**_{We are detaching, but even without me, you shall be strong, and that cock of yours must always be hard and wet}_ **

There were inches and inches getting into him, growing along his spine in a narrow and tight channel on the inner side of his spine, bones were protecting such channel as the cock was moving from his spider abdomen into him. His extra arms were hugging him as they merged with his rib bones, melting and leaving extra bones forming around his chest. Suddenly his human legs were detaching from his exoskeleton spider body, his main arms were following the same movement.

In moments, the spider insectoid creature had shrunk down to six feet tall, Scott’s insectoid appearance disappeared as he fell onto the cave soil, leaving above him the alien insect’s cock and his wet lips. Scott also left behind that throat that had cared for his cock for over two days. A portion of his black exoskeleton turned into a black leather jacket and black denim pants.

\- “Aww…” Scott moaned as the two offsprings did not leave his nipples, and continued penetrating, feeding him as they slithered around his body.

His cock was fully inside him as he could feel it, the slit on his crotch was closed but leaving outside the tip of his cock. In contrast to Stiles’, his cock was thicker and longer reaching one foot and a half when it was not fully erected. That is when he was not fucking.

\- “It feels so strange to be human once again,” Scott whispered as he moved his hands around his body. He was feeling his extra arms on his ribs. His spine was slightly pushed outwards to give room for his long cock sleeve. Scott smirked and stood back up. He climbed up the stones and crawled out.

Scott moved through the forest; his bare chest slightly covered by the organic leather jacket. He was vulnerable in the essence his skin was typically covered by the exoskeleton chitin, but now it was not. However, even so, Scott was not as weak, as he continued to walk barefoot on those roots, muds, and rocks. His skin would regenerate.

\- “Where to go?” he wondered as he felt the other hole-huggers in the forest. He could see through their eyes, there were just a couple more, but they were able to move quickly.

\- “Police?” Scott said as his eyes were turned black as he saw through the eyes of his hole-huggers, his cock pushed out forming a mountain on his denim pants as Scott imagined devouring their cocks and sucking their juices. 

**_{You want to fuck… That is a good instinct…}_ **the voice echoed. **_{But we have other priorities}_**

\- “Stiles…” Scott whispered as he held back to the main objective.

* * *

**(At the other side of the forest)**

There has been a search and rescue mission for Scott, he has been missing for over two days and his mother, one of the nurses at the hospital, was terribly worried about his whereabout, so a squad of six police officers were searching inch by inch. They were divided into groups of 3, one led by the Sheriff, Stiles’ father, who was quite busy in the morning trying to get to the forest as soon as he could, and then the another was led by Jordan Parrish, a young male, who had a strong stamina.

\- “Nothing so far,” the Sheriff spoke on the radio to Parrish.

\- “Copy, same here,” Parrish answered, as one hole hugger was watching Parrish from the top of one of the trees.

Scott knew the Sheriff was too old to even form part of the hive, but Parrish seemed to be too powerful for them yet with just having one warrior, so Scott continued to walk by. Parrish did find a stream of silk, which he grabbed by his hand, it had dried out, but it felt like a thick substance, with a greyish white color, it smelled musky.

\- “This is odd…” he whispered as he smelled it. 

Meanwhile, all this was happening, Scott continued to walk, but he did want to try out his abilities, so he focused and aimed at one tree, and suddenly his human tongue split into two erected phallus-like mandibles and silk shot out from them as he quickly leaped onto the tree. His nails quickly turned into claws, as his feet turned into talons. Scott smiled and moved through the forest, trying to avoid the officers from watching him.

\- “Agg…” Scott moaned in pain.

So, he landed on the soil as the hole huggers had moved from his nipples and into his butt, both of them penetrating his hole and leaving behind a pair of tails coming out from his butt, wagging as Scott endured the invasion. However, the pain did not stop him from continuing.

Scott leaped from tree to tree, grabbing on his abnormal claws, squeezing his articulations as they adapted so he gets to be crouched in four at all times, but in the calm of the forest, there was something following him, capturing his scent and chasing it at him. Scott moved through the bushes to see what it was… It only took a few minutes to witness the man, young and early thirties, apparently a werewolf given to the scent he was transmitting, his stamina, and his strength. He was tall, muscular, and handsome with black hair and blue-green eyes. He was wearing a V-neck shirt and boots. 

\- “Aww…” Scott moaned as his cock pushed through his black denim pants, releasing into the chilly air, erected fully. Piercing through the organic fabric that covered him.

Scott moved through the bushes, positioning himself on his four limbs, his legs added with surreal articulations that made his feet point backward, and his toes grow as clawed fingers, helping him to grab onto the soil, his fingers also grew as claws became longer.

\- “Hsss…” Scott hissed as his two mandibles were out, aiming at the prey, when suddenly the pushes of silk went through them, and shot directly on his face, with such momentum that pushed him onto the ground.

The werewolf had placed his hands over his head as an anticipation of the silk-cum, but now his hands were tight in the gluey silk. Scott grinned as his cock was already out, along his chest. Suddenly, Scott moved through, got closer and behind him, and grabbed on the werewolf’s cock, playing with his length, touching and teasing, while his head was just behind him. 

\- “We don’t kill if it is not necessary…” Scott whispered. “Join us…”

\- “Never,” the werewolf said as he punched him with his elbow, making Scott back out.

The werewolf saw the human half-covered in a spider, his articulations were definitely broken as Scott landed on his feet and hands, hissing as the two black mandibles were out, showing in between the sharp razor fangs. The werewolf did not think twice, Scott had killed his alpha, and now the werewolf had to kill him so that he was to turn in alpha himself.

\- “What’s your name?” Scott whispered as he struggled to speak with the two cock-like mandibles grown out of his throat.

\- “Derek… And that will be the last name you’ll hear…” Derek said as he launched to Scott, but Scott ducked him, and in the mid-air shot several balls of silk, but it was not enough for the werewolf. Even though some of them touched him, Derek managed to duck them and punch Scott on the chest.

_**{Become the beast you are…}**_ the voice went through Scott’s ears as he was landing once again in front of Derek. His skin was regenerating covering the black chitin that got exposed due to Derek’s punch.

Suddenly, out of the flesh, spider-like legs come out from Scott, as Derek roared and his werewolf strength showed life throughout the forest. His eyes were shining in light blue as he then moved towards Scott.

\- “I will fucking kill you!” Derek yelled, but Scott was faster, his instincts let him shot spider silk to the near tree propelling himself and landing on one tree to then land on his feet behind Derek. Now at the precise moment, Scott leaned forward to let his spider-like limbs moved and slice through Derek’s flesh, and Derek did a great job at ducking the first swing, but not the second one, cutting it through his shoulder and diagonal across his chest.

Scott moved his limb back to his mouth, where his long prehensile tongue came out to lick his barb-like spider leg clean.

Scott’s four spider limbs were position as two were raised upwards, and the other two were coming from below, moving spontaneously as he smiled at Derek. Scott then moved his two hands over his massive humid cock, and started to squeeze it. The cock was practically a weapon, huge and writhing, almost with a mind of its own.

With a few good strikes, he started to cum, spraying out his seed across the dirt and some onto the werewolf. It was euphoric, it was amazing. Scott had not felt that good in years. His cock swelled and grew, stretching longer and thicker.

\- “What is this smell?” Derek said as he felt confused at the fountains of cum.

\- “Don’t resist…” Scott whispered through as he was coming closer. His voice filled the forest, trapping Derek within it, Scott cum was aphrodisiac, even more, potent than the alien’s one. It was enhanced for humans now after fusing with it. Scott’s voice wrapped and coiled around Derek like tentacles.

Derek was paralyzed as he stared down at Scott. Something about Scott’s voice kept him staring, and as Scott was coming closer, a strong male voice entered his mind, and simply said…

**{Open…}**

At that command, Derek slowly opened his fang-filled mouth, and at that sight, Scott peeled back his lips, revealing twin neat rows of crystalline teeth, opening the moth, letting a low sounding hiss as the two mandibles came out, dripping in saliva. The slimy appendages kept inching closer and closer until they touched Derek’s lips. His own pink tongue reached out to meet Scott’s mandibles and his long prehensile black tongue.

At the tip of the mandibles, there were viscous silk fluids, but at Derek’s surprise, it tasted sweet, like honey. Upon that realization the mandibles moved into his mouth, filling it with their thickness. Derek closed his eyes and moaned as the slippery organs writhed inside. His tongue worked the two thick lengths. After several thrusts, the mandibles slid into the back of his mouth, down into his throat. Derek moaned loud as he could into the invasive organs.

Derek felt the mandibles pulsate while it writhed inside his mouth and throat. Suddenly, he felt lime-sized knots slip past his lips and into his mouth, bulging his neck as the cum slid down his throat. Derek’s entire throat felt warm as he felt Scott’s pump its honey-sweet silk into him. At the same time, Derek was changing back into a human, as well as Scott, reverting as his articulations turned into more human-like, and his spider-like limbs folded into his chest. Nonetheless, the inhuman cock was still there, pushing along Derek’s naked chest.

Derek’s cock was touching Scott’s, making it hard. His nipples hardened, as Scott’s own cock continued to slide across Derek, Scott started to hum, sliding back and forth as his curved and pointed cock continued.

Derek broke the kiss, gagging and coughing spider silk before Scott continued to lick and slurp at his neck and shoulder. Scott’s clawed hands cut through his shirt. Until suddenly, Scott pinned him down, grunting as Scott humped him faster and harder. Derek felt something hot and wet spreading across his lap as thick and hot cum poured over his cock, soaking his bush and balls, running down between his legs.

Then Scott thrusts again, this time at a different target. Derek yelped as his ass was hiked up, the cheeks penetrated, and that hot, slick huge cock pushed into. Derek’s back arched in response as he gasped out loud. He moaned hard in surprise, and then his eyes widened sharply. Suddenly, the pleasure filling Derek’s ass magnified.

At the scene, Scott’s offspring came closer, they were swirling around until they were closer to them, they were aiming at Derek’s cock. Derek saw them too, while Scott’s thrusts became ragged, uneven, messy.

Scott grinned as he pushed out from Derek, and shot silk at him.

At that time, the offspring moved around and got into Derek’s cock, curving and pushing into Derek’s butthole, moving and thrusting, keeping him warm as Scott was wrapping him, and moving him around. Even though, Derek appeared to be heavy, for Scott seemed easy to move him up into the trees.

**{The offspring find you amusing, and loving, should you keep them company for eternity?}**

As the cocoon was completed, Scott moved out from the cocoon, Derek was still struggling inside with the offsprings. More offsprings were drawn to Derek, and they continued coming…

* * *

**(Back in the High School)**

The morning was over and it was breaking into the afternoon, Scott was approaching the school, with some form-fitting rubber shirt, contoured to his pectorals. His black hair seemed longer than before. Scott seemed cool and collected as he moved through quiet halls.

{Stiles…} Scott whispered through the hivemind as he moved through, smelling and aiming for his guardian mate.

Stiles sat in his History class in a daze. Stiles was in near feverish passion and he was hornier than before, even though he had eaten recently. Stiles slouched back in his chair, as one offspring was torturing his nipples and moving through his butt, lifting him slightly as it accommodated itself on the orifice.

Stiles spread his legs, thanking the big fat girl in front of him for blocking the teacher’s view. His hands worked up his thighs, his fingers were masturbating the tip of his cock coming out from the slit. He pleasured his clit and cock methodically rubbing them. Stiles was imagining Scott’s cum on his throat and on his butt. Definitely, he was closer.

Stiles struggled to get himself together, as his pants were wet, his teeth were changing back, and his tongue was turning into a cock like before. Stiles stood up and suddenly left the room, the teacher yelled at his last name, but as soon as he left the classroom, his cocktongue was active once again, stiff and ready.

\- “King…” Stiles whispered.

Indeed, Scott was just around the corner of the hallway, Stiles moved slowly and panting at the first steps, but suddenly his pace increased, and reached until he saw him. There was no time, in seconds, Scott was behind Stiles, and pushed him below so that Scott could kiss him from behind.

_**{Open…}**_ Scott whispered.

At that command, Stiles slowly opened his mouth. Scott peeled back his lips, revealing twin neat rows of teeth as well as a pair of mandibles. Scott let out a low-sounding hiss. From Stiles’ mouth, a stiff cock emerged. 

Scott grabbed him and pull him into the ceiling, above the frame covering the whole halls, and inside, the kiss happened. Scott was feeding off him, drinking all the semen Stiles had taken from Jackson, and in return from the great work, Scott was penetrating Stiles ass, deeper than anything before. Stiles moaned as he was feeding his King.

* * *

**(Later…)**

The day was almost over, and the locker room which normally was a quiet place was crowded, included with Stiles. It was the lacrosse game tonight. Jackson, the captain was still missing, but that did not stop the coach to emerge. He was in his late thirties, he appeared to be weak, but with eccentric behavior. His hair was unkempt and he was just so disorganized.

\- “Listen up guys…This is it; it is the game. We don’t have Jackson, but that is OK, we’ve got this!”

Suddenly, Scott emerged from the dual doors, as the night was setting in. Some of the players were shocked at seeing him as he was missing. But after the silence, the coach yelled at him,

\- “McCall, where you’ve been, get your ass in here!” the coach said.

Scott said nothing, but sitting next to Stiles, they were both in silence, but mentally the information was being shared. Among the players, Stiles felt some of them would serve as great warriors for Scott. Danny, Jackson’s best friend was present, he was quiet and typically would be a calming force to Jackson’s strong personality. However, it was evident he was gay, his sight would never escape Stiles’ and now Scott’s.

{Warriors must be capable of loving us, and loving the hive} Scott mentally said.

\- “Come on, guys! Let’s move it!”

The game kicked off, Scott and Stiles went on, both with sudden confidence and a grin on their faces. Allison was also there along with her mom, even though his father was missing, she still had faith she would find him. Yet, she just realized Scott had appeared.

Scott was called to play in the first game, sending Stiles to the bench, his dad came to say hello, and curiously asked if there was going to be any action tonight, and the only answer Stiles gave him was a sudden yes with some laughs.

The game started, and Scott was already faster, the players would pass the ball, and as soon as Scott would attempt to try to get the ball, he got pushed by Danny. This was not nice, Scott could overhear that they did not want him to play, as he was indeed a terrible player, but not anymore… His eyes turned compound black, and hissing came out as the mandibles were developing from his throat.

\- “Are you OK?” the coach asked him as Scott turned his head down so the coach could not see his throbbing mandibles. Scott just nodded.

\- “Who’s that guy?” Allison’s mom asked her, as she could already notice something odd. They were hunters at the end of the day.

The game started, and Scott jumped out of the shoulder of the Guest team, grabbing the ball, and ducking all players through the field, and throwing out the ball through the net. The adrenaline was rushing in, all the males around were kicking hormones. The game restarted, and Scott got the ball again, but this time all the opponent team attempted to chase him, it was useless.

In minutes, the game finished. Changes were not stopping, he needed to fuck, to feast, so he ran to the forest once again. Stiles knew what was happening so he also did. Scott jumped through the trees, leaped from treetop to treetop until he reached the cave…

**{You think you could control the nature of yourself...}** the alien chuckled.

Scott crushed his clothing and lacrosse equipment as his extra arms crushed from his human skin coming out covered in chitinous material. His cock came out as then a hissing came along with two mandibles.

* * *

**(At the lacrosse game)**

Upon Scott leaving, Stiles also dispersed from the crowds, but Allison and her mother were not ignorant of that fact. They followed him as he moved throughout the fence, but leaving some distance from him so they would not raise anything suspicious. Stiles felt his cock emerge as the need was evident, but he also felt them following, so he moved faster.

Slowly his human skin felt as fake, drying out and falling off, as he moved further. His chitinous body was coming out, tight around his body, forming into his erected nipples. As well as ass was swelling fast, growing as his ass cheeks began to fuse together into one massive collection of flesh, extending and spilling out of the remaining of his pants, honing into a vague bell shape that went well past his legs.

\- “Ahhh” Stiles moaned and shivered in delight as his cock emerged out of his slit.

Stiles used his claws to climb higher on the trees, to look for the intruders, for the threat. The instinct rushing into his veins. The massive cock tongue emerged as Stiles moved through the bushes. Meanwhile, Allison and her mother were walking slowly around.

\- “Shh, Allison, get ready,” the mother said while Allison grabbed her arrows and bow.

Since the men of the family are the hunters, the women are the leaders, and this mother was not joking. She was the leader of the hunters in town. She was a powerful opponent, so Stiles needed to treat her carefully. He was still young, learning his skills, but the instincts were more powerful, so he shot a web on her neck, pulling her into the bushes.

{You are not weak, warrior} Scott assured

As Stiles pushed Victoria, Allison’s mother, into the bushes, and he quickly moved on top of her, shooting silk around her legs as the mucus came down, it dried as glue to the soil. Allison then rushed in, and shot at him an arrow, but Stiles grabbed it with his clawed hands, breaking it easily. Allison then shot another one, but this time Stiles cut the arrow with his long claws.

\- “It is useless, Allison…” Stiles said as he was up, walking towards her.

Upon his forearms, the chitin armor hesitated only a second before surging forward as he walked towards her. Almost like another appendage, long sickle-like raptor arms dropped down from where his wrists had once been. They grew down more and more curving toward one another until the blades were almost three feet long. Whatever Scott needed to be defended of, the insectoid will definitely offer great protection.

\- “Fuck…” she whispered, as then Victoria shot her arm on Stiles back, right in between his wings. It caused a slight pain until the bullet dropped down to the soil and the chitin armor regenerated itself.

\- “Hsss…” Stiles hissed as his cock tongue thrust in and out his throat, so jumped backward and landed on Victoria, shooting silk on the gun and throwing it away.

\- “We don’t kill…” Stiles hissed as his cock tongue came back, while he was positioning himself on Victoria’s vagina. The slippery surface of his cock tongue was dripping on her vagina, as Victoria started to moan.

Victoria was looking at what seemed another woman’s pussy on Stiles’ crotch area, and the labia were open and moist as if heavily aroused, from the lips, emerged a thick and veiny tube which suddenly pushed into Victoria’s mouth and pushed against her lips. The cock began seeping a clear and viscous fluid. Stiles was recreating what he had done before, but he did it with a man, now he is doing it with a woman, and the instincts are different.

\- “Mom…?” Allison said as she was in a panic, she dropped on the soil and crawled out as she was witnessing the horror scene. Nonetheless, she was not going to be deceived, she needed to save her, so she rushed for her bow and arrows, and when she was going to face Stiles again. He was gone.

Stiles was on other bushes, with the human glued to both of his cocks, they were deep into the woman, but they were so deep that they had crushed into her organs, and both cocks were actually feeding on the human. The cock tongue had opened it up, and rather than the cock it was supposed to suck, it sucked all of the fluids.

It just took a few minutes for the dead body to fell down, which then surprised Allison, who cried, but she could not know what had happened. So, as she was running away, Stiles’ wings snapped into action and stopped Allison in mid air. His clawed hands gripped Allison’s breasts and lifted her up.

\- “I won’t kill you… King does not want to kill you…” Stiles whispered as he flew over the trees. “King… wants to see ya…”

**(To be continued…?)**


End file.
